That which only demon eyes can see
by chibichibigirl
Summary: They're certain things that only a demons eyes can pick out. However Sebastian is about to learn that even a simple human can pull the preverbial wool over his eyes. Very mild ElizabethXSebastian later on. Glimpses of ElizabethXCiel as well so be warned.
1. Chapter 1

He'd not taken much note of her, the first time he saw her.

Though _see_ was all he really could do. She'd outright ignored his whole existence in favor of turning all her fevered excitement on his young master-her cousin. That was perfectly fine. He was very good at just standing by and observing. That's what he'd primarily done for many many years.

He was almost positive the brush off was not intentional, her little mind was too caught up in the frenzy of her dear cousin, back from the grave. It mattered not though. Taking an approximate five seconds to scan, analyze and deduce her character and importance was seemingly all he needed; she was utterly uninteresting.

Just another boring soul in a monotonous world. The last month was most likely the worst event that has ever happened to her. An innocent girl with nothing in her heard other than what society and authoratative figures had put there.

It was a bit comical to see her next to his young master with her vibrant colors and his dark ones. Her energy and his reserved air. She flung herself onto his young master without a second thought. Embracing him in an intimate familial way in which he did not return.

She looked shocked, and a bit heartbroken at the deadness in his voice and the rigidness of his posture. He wondered briefly if, before the incident, would he have returned the gesture with as much enthusiasm?

It was certainly a little unimaginable, if not a little funny in a twisted way to think about. The truth of the matter was it made no difference if he would have before; he most likely never would again. Whatever energetic, innocent boy he'd been before was long since buried with the remnants of his old life.

After that he blotted out all the incredibly awkward idol chatter that was attempted. Picking out only tidbits of information that could possibly be useful later on. If one got to be his age, one learned the importance of blocking out unnecessary things and only absorbing the important parts. One also became quite adept at deciding which parts would be important.

He answered to his masters beck and call, giving short, evasive answers as to his former employments and how he'd been hired as a Phantomhive butler. Only a couple of maids accompanied the girl, and a footman and butler that served her family. No, that was wrong, he was much too slovenly to be a butler. A trainee perhaps. But not nearly worthy of holding the title of butler.

The visit ended in a blink of an eye, to him. They all packed into the carriage and promptly left. It was as if they'd never been there to begin with, if his masters behavior was any indication. His little lord immediately called for the rest of the paperwork he'd neglected to finish earlier that morning. The only hint he gave at acknowledging the visit was a muttering of how much time had been wasted.

So he simply followed his master up the grand staircase, putting all thoughts of silly girls with boring souls from his mind with no trouble at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji! (I forgot this before!)

CHP.2

His second meeting with the young girl happened in late march. He'd only been in his young masters service for a couple of months, but that mattered not. He was now fully immersed in the complicated workings of 'The Season.' Which was a most stressful time for his young master.

He was still recovering largely from the month of isolation and abuse spent in his cage. So, trying to charge full boar into the height of business for social interaction was a very auspicious goal. One which he was not sure his young master would succeed at. Not without help at least.

They had come unannounced, which he did not allow to irk him; he'd had no time to make the proper preparations! Just her and a couple maids this time.

He'd sensed someone coming of course. He heard the rattling of the carriage as soon as it entered the Phantomhive property.

He stopped dusting-the billiard room was in a terrible state of neglect-and made his way to the parlor to welcome the unexpected guests.

Despite their surprise visit he greeted them with a smile and bow, as if he'd been preparing for their arrival.

There was only the slightest of pauses as she looked at him, then his whole vision was filled with a flurry of pink skirts and blond, bouncing curls.

"Oh Sebastian it's so lovely to see you again!" She greeted in a pitch that was an octave above genuineness. So she wasn't that fond of him. "Where is Ciel?" She asked as her small head swiveled to and fro, as if his young master would pop out from behind a piece of furniture.

He put on his best smile, defaulted to his most polite voice, "I am afraid that with the lady's surprise visit we did not have time to clear the young masters schedule. He is currently preoccupied with his English tutoring."

He gestured up the stairs. "If I might escort miss Elizabeth and her traveling companions to the library, I will inform the young master of your arrival and try to speed things along." He was already preparing to lead them away when she returned his smile. Then, shook her head.

"Oh that won't be necessary Sebastian! I will go tell him myself! It will be nice to see his surprised face!" She smiled, a real true one and laughed, putting her lace wrapped fingers to the apple of her cheek. No doubt imagining the reaction he would give.

Though he was most certain his actual reaction would not match up to her fantasy.

He held out a hopeful hand. "No, please Miss Elizabeth, that course of action would be-"

His words fell on death ears though, she was already racing up the grand staircase. He didn't allow himself to appear ruffled, but he'd found a bothersome trait his young master and his cousin shared. Neither listened to a word he said.

He fell into step behind her in only a dozen strides or so, her little legs were fast, but his legs were much longer. Her servants followed closely behind, not reacting in the slightest bit. He tried a couple more times to divert her to a place where she wouldn't be a bother for his young master, but those entreaties fell flat as well.

She barged into his office, cheery voice crescendoing to new heights, "Ciel! I came to see you! Surprise!"

He peered in from the doorway, now a little bemused at seeing the face his young master wore. Shocked wasn't really the correct word to describe it, however the stern expression that normally weighed heavy on his young features disappeared for a moment. His bright blue eyes were wide, mouth agape, quill hovering just above the paper.

Then they turned from the girl to him and his smiling face. They snapped into that familiar glower quicker then he fixed the Phantomhive estate. He would be dealt the blame for certain.

She hurried to the front of his desk. Obviously eager to be the center of his attention. "So Ciel, weren't you surprised!" She chirped happily.

Sebastian's rust red eyes wandered over to Ciel's English teacher. A mister Kent. The middle aged man had puffed up in irritation at the sudden interruptions of his lessons. He was very strict, but had a good teaching method. Exactly what his young master needed.

It appeared as if he were on the verge of causing a scene so he silently strode over to him. " ." He startled the man out of his anger. His face going blank. "I believe that will be all for today, thank you. The young master will most likely be occupied by his cousin. Miss Elizabeth doesn't get much time to visit him, her fathers position as head of the British knights and social standing as a marque, make it necessary for her to uphold a certain...reputation in society. It's very time consuming. I'll show you out." He smiled in a way that brooked no argument. He gestured to the door, and in a show of intelligence had opted to not let out his frustrations at the mention of Miss Elizabeth's social standing.

He showed him to the door and informed him of when his young masters next session would take place. He hurried back up the stairs, not exactly worried about how his young master was responding to Miss Elizabeth's, 'rambunctious' personality, but curious. It should be entertaining.

Sure enough, when he reentered the room Miss Elizabeth was in the middle of telling a story that was surely of great interest to her. To say that it didn't pique the young masters interest was an understatement. He looked lost between her rapid firing of words. Merely nodding every now and then to keep up the appearance of listening.

Her maids had situated themselves inconspicuously in a corner of the room, watching the pair. They both wore smiles, and both were tinged with a degree of sadness.

He took a moment to watch the pair, as he wasn't being addressed. The girl had had copious amounts of energy the last time he saw her as well, but this was different. Before there had been something else to her. She was overjoyed yes, at the safe return of her cousin, as anyone would have been. However the way she acted now seemed more childish than back then. As if her maturity had been dialed back a bit. An act? He shook that mentally from his head.

Some of the eccentricities might be a little purposefully exaggerated, yes. Other than that though, everything seemed genuine. All her mannerisms and facial expressions added up to perfectly create a person who's personality she had. But something still didn't add up entirely.

He ceased this train of thought, it was going nowhere. It didn't matter much anyways, even if her personality was a bit more 'enthusiastic' than normal it was still the same at its roots. He was certain of this, no human had ever been able to fool him in that way. And this silly little girl will not be the first.

"Ciel please!" Her high pitched voice broke through his thoughts. She was clutching her hands before her, pouting childishly.

"Elizabeth-"

"Ciel, please call me Lizzy! It's much cuter!"

He looked as if he was about to start an argument on why that was important, but let it drop for the more pressing matter. "Lizzy, I've already told you I'm much too busy to be bothered by that sort of thing." He looked back down at his papers. "You can have Edward escort you to the party."

She looked absolutely deflated. "But Ciel, this is the first garden party we'll be hosting personally this year! It would look very bad if you, my future fiancé don't show up!" He noted how she said this instead of 'member of the family.'

"I'll attend the next one." He bypassed easily.

"But the guest list is so extensive! Mother worked on it herself tirelessly!" She started to rattle of names, with titles that would have impressed anyone, but his young master. None were of use to him, except one.

His young master stiffened ever so slightly at the name, unnoticeable to everyone else. He turned slowly back to Miss Elizabeth. She had gone silent, obviously trying to figure out what she'd said to bring about this change in him.

"On second thought, I believe I will go. When was it again?"

She blinked twice before answering. "On April 2nd, around 1:30."

He nodded. "Alright. Sounds fine."

A jubilant smile lit up her face. "Really? Oh Ciel, it's going to be wonderful! You and I, looking at beautiful flowers, in the midst of spring! So romantic!" She squealed loudly.

He winced and wisely choose not to answer. Instead he turned to him. "Sebastian, I believe now would be a good time to break for tea." He bowed his head slightly.

"Yes, my lord."

Nothing of any interest happened during tea time. Miss Elizabeth prattled on about various topics, none of any interest to his young master. Though he had noted a few nervous glances between the maids that had accompanied her.

He escorted them to the door, but his sensitive ears were privy to what they said as they adjusted miss Elizabeth's coat-which had been removed earlier.

He hid in a darkened corner-the sun was already halfway descended past the horizon, casting ominous shadows in various corners of the mansion.

The maids looked at each other questioningly before the shorter one spoke. "Uh, My lady?"

"Hmm? Yes, Eleanor?"

The maid hesitated, weighing if it was her place to say whatever it was she was struggling to say. "I beg your pardon miss, but are you sure bringing the young lord to the party is a wise decision?"

The taller maid nodded. "You know how that lot can get, they'll be tryin' to eat im alive." Her accent was thickly Irish, and her speech pattern spoke volumes of the company she'd had for the majority of her life. A peculiar person to have as a servant.

Miss Elizabeth's smile froze on her face, and she slowly turned to her maids. The look he was able to discern was that of one much older and much more deadly than her eleven years.

"Oh don't you girls worry, people in society are nicer than you think. Besides, I'll be there. No one will cause him a bit of trouble, I guarantee." Her voice was icy, bordering on a threat to those who haven't even thought of committing the accused crimes yet.

They left after that, no more words were exchanged and he'd heard all he needed to anyways.

He returned to his masters side, in his office once more. Signing papers as was the norm. The room was lightened by lamps and a few, flickering candelabra.

"My lord?"

"What is it Sebastian?" He asked not looking up from his papers.

"Do you think it wise, going to such a party?" He questioned, his words almost mirroring the ones from the maid earlier.

"Yes, why wouldn't I? If the person Elizabeth mentioned actually does appear it will help to further the case. It's a good break."

He paused, wondering if he should continue the line of questioning, or let it drop. However, he found himself curious, and his curiosity did not die easily. "Yes, I understand. However some of the people there might not welcome you with open arms."

He smiled. Showing the razor tips of his canines. "One so young might not be able to handle it." He knew he was purposefully antagonizing the young master in the way he hated most. Underestimating him based on his age. In his information gathering he could have a little fun as well.

The pen was slammed down and a look of dark indignation had contorted his young face. "I am not a little child Sebastian. I couldn't care less what simpletons the likes of which attend those parties whisper behind my back. It will make no difference to me."

He opted for not pointing out that he would also be attending the party. "Yes, my lord." He added with a hint of amusement. He should walk away, leave it there. His young master was already back to signing papers. He turned.

"But what of Miss Elizabeth my lord?"

"What of her?"

He took a step closer to the cluttered desk. "Well certainly she would not be very pleased hearing people say negative things about her precious cousin." He prodded. "She might become distraught. With her...large personality it could cause a scene."

He shrugged it off. "It's unlikely. Elizabeth has always had the nact for switching people's minds around. People adore her on most occasions, and wouldn't want to upset her. She's the sweetheart of society."

He absorbed that immediately. His young master yawned rudely. "Sebastian i'm going to need something strong to stay awake long enough to sign these. Snap to it."

He bower from the waist. "Yes my lord. You also have a few papers to work on for your next session with Mister Kent." His young master groaned. He smiled and grabbed a small candelabra on a cabinet, though he didn't need it. Keeping up appearances was important to the young master.

Making his way along the corridor his pace slowed to a stop. He replayed the young masters words from a few moments ago. 'She's the sweetheart of society.' Dealing with other humans without resorting to violence always took tact. Especially in this day and age in London. Knowing how to deal with people enough to earn that title from even the young master took cunning.

Then her face flashed through his mind, the one with a tight smile, serious eyes with, something flashing behind them. Briefly he pondered if his young master had ever seen that face. He doubted it, he would take her a bit more seriously if he had.

Then his eyes glowed a faint purple in the gloom of the night that had quickly descended. The candelabra flickered. He thought of her, the deepest, most private part of her.

There was a reason no human could truly fool him, it was simple really, he was a demon. He could see right down to their souls. There was nary a thing anyone could hide from his demon eyes. No matter how one trained the body, mind or heart, the soul remained an open book. Just waiting for someone to read the story it had to tell.

He thought back to hers, the brief glimpse he'd had of it. It gave no hint of anything else lurking beneath.

He could have smiled at how silly he was being, but didn't. He knew all that there was really to know about the girl. There was nothing else.

Though he did stick on the fact that the simple human had caused him to pause and to ponder. Not an achievement many could boast.

Perhaps he shan't close the book on the young miss Elizabeth Midford just yet.

The candelabra extinguished itself, and he went on unperturbed, disappearing into the shadows.

!

A.N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry about the delay! This one was much longer than the last though so I hope that makes up for it!

Things are progressing-at I hope a believable rate-between Sebastian and Elizabeth.

I'm sorry their's not much action, Sebastian finds the subtle things more telling. But i'm ruminating an idea for a couple chapters ahead that might be more satisfying for auction lovers!

However I would like to warn that this really isn't that kind of fic!

I would like to give a HUGE thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed the story from just the first chapter! It really means a lot to me guys! : D

Each and every one made me smile and feel all giggly!

The next chapter-the party! Some interesting facts about Lizzy will be revealed to Sebastian and some CielXLizzy will be in there too hopefully! I can't say when I'll have it out, but within the week at the very least!

Reviews are so highly appreciated! Along with constructive criticism, no flames though please!

I hope everyone has a wonderful day!


End file.
